


Four Friends to Aid

by Mythgirl411



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Elemental Magic, F/M, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 17:38:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20450978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythgirl411/pseuds/Mythgirl411
Summary: Carlisle and Eleazar travel with Carmen and Esme to get four more people to witness for them. Four people Carlisle and Eleazar know all too well. What happens when the Cullen children meet these four unique immortal beings who are extremely protective of those they consider family? Let's see.





	Four Friends to Aid

**Author's Note:**

> Hi low everyone. New story time. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Twilight only my oc's. Bye and enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlisle and Eleazar bring home help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi low everyone. New story time. Hope you enjoy. Gonna introduce the characters real quick then get to the story. 
> 
> Noelanie is the leader of the group. She represents the element of air. She has pale blond hair and sky blue eyes. She is brilliant, curious, independent, talkative, observant, entertaining, impractical, non-conformist, and restless. She has the powers of aerokinesis, aeroportation, air mimicry, atmokinesis, deoxygenation, lung adaptation, wind generation, air generation, aeromancy, nubikinesis, pure wind/air manipulation, dark wind/air manipulation, flight, and levitation. 
> 
> Anahita represents water. She has pitch black hair and dark blue eyes. She is emotional, intuitive, deeply creative, empathetic, reclusive, loving, spiritual and psychic. She has the powers of hydrokinesis, aquatic adaptation, aquatic breathing, atmokinesis, dehydration, hydroportation, hydromancy, water mimicry, water generation, holy water manipulation, and dark water manipulation. 
> 
> Brenton represents fire. He has red hair and dark red eyes. He has the powers of pyrokinesis, atmokinesis, fire breath, fire mimicry, geo-thermokinesis, heliokinesis, dark fire manipulation, hell-fire manipulation, holy fire manipulation, inflammation, melting, plasmakinesis, pyromancy, pyrotechnics, self-detonation, thermokinesis, and pyroportation. He is enthusiastic, impulsive, inspirational, humorous, edgy, open, dramatic and fun.
> 
> Slater represents earth. He has light brown hair and dark brown eyes. He has the powers of geokinesis, earth mimicry, agrokinesis, atmokinesis, crystallokinesis, ferrokinesis, geo-thermokinesis, golem creation, granulation, geomancy, halokinesis, hyalokinesis, koniokinesis, plassikinesis, psammokinesis, terrakinesis, terraportation, pure earth manipulation, and black earth manipulation.
> 
> Okay. Done. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Twilight only my oc's. Bye and enjoy.

_Carlisle pov _  
Eleazar and I were in the car with our mates headed to a city in Kentucky. There were the last four witnesses I needed to aid my family. Carmen and Esme were curious as to who we were getting to aid us. 

After a bit Esme spoke.   
"Carlisle. Who are we going to?" Eleazar and I shared a look. I sighed and spoke.   
"Four old friends of ours. The Volturi call them the Elements, which annoys them to no end." Eleazar chuckled.   
"Annoyed is one way to put it." I smiled at the memory I didn't doubt Eleazar was having. I spoke.   
"Noel is the oldest and the leader. She represents air. Ana is next and she is water. Brent represents earth and is the second youngest. Slater is the youngest and represents earth. They are all quite unique but are extremely powerful." Eleazar spoke.   
"All together they are a force not to be reckoned with ever." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Done. Sorry for it being so short but I wanted to have this like a prologue while the next chapter really begins the story. Hope you enjoyed. Adios amigos. See you soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. Done. Hope you enjoyed. Adios amigos. See you soon.


End file.
